Enji Todoroki
has the highest tally of resolved cases in history, is the No. 2 Pro Hero after All Might and is the father of Shouto Todoroki. Appearance Endeavor has short dark spiky hair and his face is covered with flames, masking his full face. His hero costume is comprised of a flame domino mask, with a flame mustache and a long beard. Most of his body is covered in flames. Personality Endeavor has been shown that he is a very prideful and resentful person, as seen that he hates being No. 2 Hero for so long and wants to be No 1. but since he isn't able to do it himself, he is even willing to do what ever it takes to surpass him, as he devises a plan to "create" someone who can surpass him. Endeavor appears to care little for his son, as he sees him as only a "tool" to further his own desires. He even called Shouto's siblings, his own children 'things' who inhabit different world. Endeavor's heartless and selfish attitude is further emphasized when he constantly abused his wife and trained Shouto to the point he threw up, showing that he only cares about himself and his goals. According to Present Mic, Endeavor is usually not a sociable person. History Past Endeavor forced a marriage with Shouto's mother in attempt to conceive and raise a child with a powerful Quirk in order to surpass All Might as a Hero.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, page 8 When Shouto was five years old, Endeavor began training Shouto to become a Hero. However, the training was harsh and detestable. His wife tried to defend Shouto, saying that he is too young but Endeavor refused to listen and ordered her to stay out of his way.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39, page 10 Endeavor also prevented Shouto from interacting with his older brothers.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39, page 12 After his wife threw boiling water over Shouto, Endeavor had her admitted to hospital.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39, page 13 Ten years before the start of the series, Endeavor once had a chat with All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, page 5 Entrance Exam Arc Endeavor can be seen on a billboard screen when the heroes unite to fight an unknown enemy.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 1, Page 1-2 He is later seen in a TV AD for Yuuei Academy.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 1, Page 3 Sports Festival Arc Endeavor is mentioned when the Robo Infernos are sent to hinder the participants of the obstacle race, and Shouto wishes they had sent stronger enemies, as his "shitty old man" was watching. He is then mentioned again when Present Mic explains that Shouto is his son.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 25, Page 14 He watches furiously from the bleachers as Shouto declares that he will never use his Fire powers in combat.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 28, Page 2 Endeavor continues watching Shouto and his team battling Izuku's team, commenting that Izuku has figured out Shouto's weak spot, calling his son an idiot for allowing him to do so. After the lunch break begins, All Might greets Endeavor, saying its been a while and asks him to have tea with him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30, page 19 After All Might says that they have not spoken to each other in ten years and that he wanted to give him a shout out, Endeavor replies that he can take his tea offer to some other place and tells him to go away. As Endeavor leaves, All Might stops him, saying that his son Shouto was able to show a great performance even without using half of his power. All Might then asks Endeavor for advise on how-to raise the next generation. Endeavor dismisses his request and then comments on All Might's attitude, finding it to be annoying. Endeavor states to All Might that he will make Shouto a hero that surpasses All Might and even though he is going through his rebellious phase, Endeavor states that he will definitely make it happen, then angrily walks away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31, pages 5-7 Father and son moment.png|A father and son... Chat.png|...chat. Endeavor speaks to Shouto as he walks to the ring, telling Shouto that his behavior has been disgraceful. He then says to Shouto that if he had used his fire power, he could have crushed the Obstacle Race and the Human Cavalry Battle events. Endeavor tells Shouto that his resistance is childish and tiresome and orders him to stop fooling around and see to his duty to surpass All Might. Endeavor states that he is different than his older brothers and that he is his greatest masterpiece. Shouto replies that he will only use his mother's power in battle and will never use his power in any battle. Endeavor responds by saying that even if it works for him now in high school, he will eventually have to rely on his fire power once he reaches the limit.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34 Endeavor runs into Izuku who is on his way for his second round match. Endeavor tells Izuku that he made an impressive display for him and comments on his Quirk, saying that in terms of pure power it is a Quirk that rivals All Might's. Not All Might.png|Izuku stating that his not All Might... Not you.png|...and stating that Todoroki isn't him. As Izuku tries to leave, Endeavor tells Izuku that his son Shouto has a duty to surpass All Might and that his match with him will prove to be an excellent benchmark for Shouto. Endeavor tells Izuku to do his best to not give him a disgraceful match. Endeavor prepares to leave, but stops when Izuku says that he isn't All Might, to which Endeavor replies that it is obvious. Izuku then says to Endeavor that Shouto isn't him. Endeavor then goes to the tournament arena to watch Shouto's second round match.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 37 During the match between Izuku and Shouto, after Shouto finally activates his fire power side, Endeavor grins widely and wickedly with satisfaction, happy to see that his son has finally decided to rely on his fire power.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39, page 17 Filled with joy, Endeavor walks down from the bleachers to watch the match at a closer range, telling Shouto to surpass him and realize his ambition. After Shouto wins the match, Endeavor meets with Shouto in the corridor, telling his son that he is proud of him for accepting to use his fire power and that he has become the perfect upgrade of him. Endeavor goes on to say that after he graduates, he will let Shouto become his sidekick. However, Shouto says that he cannot change so easily and hasn't rescinded his disavowal of him. Shouto states that the only reason he used his fire power was because for a split second he completely forgot about him (Endeavor), then walks away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40 Powers and Abilities Endeavor's deduction.png|Endeavor's incredible... Endeavor's deduction2.png|...deduction skills. Quirk Combustion Skills Endeavor is very intelligent who uses his extraordinary intelligence to solve cases (which is why he has the highest tally of resolved cases in history) and has very keen deduction skill, as shown when he deduced that Izuku had a very powerful Quirk and managed to deduce that in terms of strength it equals to All Might's power with only seeing Izuku use it only once. Relationships Shouto Todoroki Endeavor is the father of Shouto.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 25, Page 14 However, their relationship seems to be on unpleasant terms, as seen when Shouto complained that Yuuei sent a Robo Inferno as the first obstacle rather than something harder, as his "shitty old man" was watching,Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 24, Page 16 and when he refused to use his Fire powers in battle, saying he'd never use them in combat, as Endeavor watched from the bleachers.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 28, Page 2 Endeavor only sees Shouto as a "tool" whose purpose is to surpass All Might. Shouto's Mother Shouto's Mother is Endeavor's wife. However, the relationship between them is far from a happy one. Endeavor only married Shouto's mother to conceive a child capable of surpassing All Might, showing that there was no love between them from the very beginning. When Endeavor began training Shouto to become a Hero, his wife tried to stop him but Endeavor refused to listen and told her to stay out of his way. Endeavor would constantly abuse her and this led her to going insane. Endeavor then admitted her to hospital, but not for her own sake but rather so that she would not interfere with Shouto. All Might Ten years before the start of the series, All Might once had a talk with Endeavor and since then, they have not spoken to each other. It appears that Endeavor has a intense rivalry with All Might (one sided on Endeavor's side as All Might tries to be friendly with him). This rivalry with All Might is so great that he decided to have a child that would be able to surpass All Might. Endeavor despises All Might's "easy breezy little attitude", finding it to be annoying. Trivia *He is ranked #2 after All Might as one of the top heroes.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 3 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes